vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cao Cao
李泌 (formerly)|romaji = Sōsō (Romaji) Cáo Cāo (pinyin) Lǐ mì (formerly)|race = Human (Hero)|age = 19 to 23|gender = Male|hair_color = Black|eye_color = Pale Blue|equipment = Zenith Longinus Medusa's Eye (Formerly)|magic = Norse Magic Holy Magic Sealing Magic Defensive Magic|relatives = Cao Cao (Ancestor) † Eclipse (Older Brother) Chi (Younger Sister) Yao Shi Huang (Brother-In-law) Unnamed Great-Grandparents † Unnamed Grandparents Unnamed Parents † Unborn Child|occupation = Hero|affiliations = Chaos Insurgency (Formerly) Hero Faction (Leader) (Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor) Mount Meru Indra (Vanguard) Indra's Force Realm of the Dead (Formerly) Unnamed Chinese Village (Formerly) Grigori (Agent)|status = Alive}}Cao Cao, born as Li Bi, is the leader of the Hero Faction of the Chaos Insurgency. He is the wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the Zenith Longinus. He is also the descendant of Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms era. In Volume 17, Cao Cao becomes Indra's vanguard after Sun Wukong stepped down from his position. Appearance Cao Cao is a handsome young man with short black hair and pale-blue eyes. He wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the gakuran worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall) and ancient Chinese attire. He also lost his right eye while escaping from the Kyoto incident but later gained one of Medusa's eyes, restoring his sight. After his battle with Arthur Pendragon in Volume 12, he lost his Medusa's eye and since Volume 16, wears an eyepatch. Personality Cao Cao is a charismatic and manipulative person, as he was able to convince many Ancient Gear users to join the Hero Faction either from their own will or by brainwashing them. He also believes that it is his responsibility as a descendant of a hero to destroy beings like Vampyres, Demons, Fallen Angels, and Dragons which he believes are threats to human beings. Like his ancestor, he has the eyes to find people with good potential and considers them valuable talents. However, Cao Cao only accepts Humans with Ancient Gears in the Hero Faction and wants to see how far his faction can go against supernatural existences as he wants to test the limits of what humans are capable of. He is also cocky and arrogant, as he claims that he alone is enough to fight a god, and mocks opponents who are weak enough like Ladon, he tends to loose his control and composure when he is injured by someone unexpectedly or been caught by unexpected unluckiness and things, as it seen when he gets infuriated when Arthur hits his eye, and nearly loose his composure and self-control. Sun Wukong and Vasco still considers his views and abilities are far amateur, childish, lacking and still have some developments. His cockiness would be his greatest downfall, according to Vali, as he refuse to kill both Arthur and Vali, and put his objectives first rather than them at that time. But still have some respects to those he deems he gets his interest and he considers strong, such as Arthur, Azazel, Asriel, Vali, and Vasco. Like Georg he tends to over thinks things, if some things are not tends to happen, the way he expects to be, as it seen when he over thinks Arthur's survival by the help of Scarlet Grand, Wagyl and Ophis, and later his revival as a Vampyre thanks to Mina. He also believes in fate, where he believes that there is a reason why he met Arthur, Vali, and other various strong people that exist. It extended to the point that he mentioned in Volume 16, the reason why he returns is because that he wants to know why the Zenith Longinus was given to him and why it choose him despite his past mistakes. During his return in Volume 16 he is shown willing to cooperates with the Hero Clan, Hell and Vampyres against Qlippoth and during the Evil Dragon war, where he is shown helping various people including the last stand against Trihexa and the Evil Dragons as Indra's order, and align himself with the Grigori as it's agent along with Adrian, Yao, Georg and Guan Yu. History Cao Cao was born in a remote village in a mountain in China to a traditional family of farmers as their second child and son, born as Li BI. One day after getting lost in the mountain while playing with his friends, he encountered a Vampyre-infected monster he heard about in stories. Faced with death, he summoned the Zenith Longinus for the first time and slayed the monster. Half a year later he would meet Sun Wukong who would reveal his ancestor Cao Cao to him. After being sold by his parents to strange men, he ran away from home, but was chased down by men wielding weapons, human traffickers and wild animals. A few years on the run, he left China for another country and would learn how to use Zenith Longinus and come to know it is a Longinus and one of the Holy Relics. He abandoned his birth name for the name of the hero "Cao Cao". Returning home, he learned of his parents' death due to a huge amount of debt in money and left thereafter to form the Hero Faction, becoming acquainted with Indra through Sun at some point. Plot Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 9 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 16 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 5 Powers, Magic & Abilities Main Abilities Immense Combat Skills: Despite being a human and physically weaker than supernatural beings, Cao Cao has shown immense skills in combat which allowed him to single-handedly take down the Pendragon, Apollo Team and Hero Clan groups whilst simultaneously protecting Guan Yu, Georg and Samael, which results in Vali and Percevall calling him the "Strongest Normal Human". Cao Cao was able to easily hold his own against both Vali and Azazel in their Overdrive armors. By working together with the Pendragon team they could overwhelm even Ladon, a legendary Evil Dragon. It was stated by Ladon that Cao Cao has become a candidate to become the strongest Longinus possessor, and Vali even considers him one of the seven candidates for the strongest human. Master Spearman: Cao Cao is well-versed in fighting with a spear and demonstrates extraordinary proficiency in wielding the Zenith Longinus which takes the form of a spear. He was able to fight on par with Azazel. In Volume 12, Cao Cao had the upper hand on Arthur with his Boosted Pump's Overdrive, albeit while using his Overdrive. With one swing of his spear, Cao Cao was able to defeat a large portion of mass-produced Evil Dragons. In Volume DX.4, Cao Cao was able to keep up with Sairaorg Behemoth in his Breakdown the Beast and Leohart. Immense Durability: While his durability is inferior to Arthur's, Vali's and others, Cao Cao has shown great tolerance to damage and pain, having an arm chopped off by Arthur's Caliburn only to calmly retrieve it and restore it back with a Phoenix Tear, as well as surviving a punch from Andernach Rook by blocking with the Zenith Longinus, with the impact of his fall breaking the ground. Later on, he was able to survive the fatal pain of having his Medusa's eye destroyed by Samael's curse. In Volume 12, Cao Cao was able to withstand a punch from Sairaorg Behemoth in his Breakdown the Beast by blocking with his spear, albeit Sairaorg himself was in an exhausted state already. Immense Speed: Cao Cao has shown incredible speed in combat much faster than the average human. He was able to match Azazel's Godspeed in his Vermilion Dragon Spear Armor. Overall, Cao Cao was fast enough to easily fend off combined attacks from Vali and Azazel who are extremely fast combatants in their Overdrive armors. In Volume DX.4, Cao Cao was capable of evading many Sairaorg Behemoth in his Breakdown attacks, which are faster than Arthur and Sebastian. Other Skills Master Technician: Cao Cao is a technique-type fighter who polishes his technique to utmost perfection. Vali has acknowledged Cao Cao as the ultimate technique-type combatant. Master Tactician: Cao Cao is a very calculative and observant strategist, as he studies and researches his enemies before he battles them so he can read their movements and attack and counter them effectively. Magic:' '''It is stated by Vali that Cao Cao has some skills in magic. He has used such to fly during his fight with Azazel in Volume 9. Cao Cao can create Hindu transportation magic circle. '''Perceptive Combatant': Cao Cao is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. By Volume 11, Cao Cao had completely understood all the forms and weaknesses of Arthur's Incursio Move Andernach. Equipment Zenith Longinus ( ): Cao Cao's primary weapon. It is the first and most powerful Longinus, as it is the same spear that St. Longinus used to stab Jesus Christ. A single stab from it can kill and vaporize a high-ranking Vampyre and Demon instantly. It can create an energy blade that is made up of powerful holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Vampyre or Devil with ease. It can also extend and retract according to Cao Cao's will. It has shown to be capable of shielding Cao Cao against fatal attacks and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous blasts of light capable of easily vaporizing vampyres and demons. * Dawn Polar Night Longinus Götterdämmerung '''( ): Cao Cao's sub-species Overdrive of Zenith Longinus. It creates seven orbs called the '''Seven Treasures (七宝 Shippo), each having a different ability. Each orb has the same appearance, making it hard for the opponent to predict which ability is going to be used next. The orbs move quickly in accordance to the Cao Cao's will and can even attack his opponents by morphing into spears and hand to carry objects. In Volume DX.4, Cao Cao can concentrate the Overdrive power in the holy spear to increased the holy aura to the point that it can penetrate Sairaorg's Breakdown the Beast armor. **'Hatsutei Ratana' ( ): It grants the wielder to levitate an object the sphere touches. It also is shown that Cao Cao ability to fly and was able to lift Ladon into the air. **'Itsutei Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to completely stop the special abilities of women for a short time. **'Mala Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to redirect an attack sent towards the user to another target. **'Atsusa Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to teleport a person the wielder chooses. It can also be used on Cao Cao himself, allowing him to teleport to the place of his choice. **'Chatsuka Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to destroy all weapons. **'Kahabatei Ratana' ( ): It creates warrior-like existences and acts in the same way as Blade Blacksmith's Overdrive: Blade Knight Mass. **'Balinayaka Ratana' ( ): It has a strong attack with high destructive powers. The strongest ability of the seven. It seems to have some sort of restriction on how often it can be used. Arthur speculated that it needs some sort of requirement for activation. *'Truth Idea' ( ): It can create miracles, though it depends on the user of the spear, as it is the will of the God from the Bible that decides if Truth Idea can be used. In Volume 21, it can repel a great number of mass-produced Evil Dragons and cause immense pain to Apophis, an immensely powerful Evil Dragon. Medusa's Eye: In Volume 9, he lost his right eye to Arthur's attack, and later replaces the lost eye with Medusa's eye, granting him the ability to turn anything to stone. Cao Cao lost the Medusa's eye in Volume 12 when Arthur used Samael's curse on it. Trivia * Cao Cao losing his right eye due to an arrow shot by Arthur was a reference to military general Xiahou Dun, who lost his left eye when he was hit by a stray arrow in his battle against Lü Bu. ** The two lost an eye opposite to one another. * His team name for the Alliance Cup is Spear of Indra in reference to him being the team leader. * Cao Cao is Chinese since he was born in China. * Cao Cao's birthday is on December 24th. * Cao Cao is listed among the strongest humans, along with Bann, Adrian, Tobio, Zhang Fei, Midoriya, Sagisou, and Kurona Suigetsu. * Cao Cao likes hot milk and grass dumplings. * His first time having vaginal sex was with Guan Yu. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Faction Category:Chaos Insurgency Category:Hero Category:Former Antagonist Category:Longinus Category:Divine Artifact user